The Little Ordinary Things
by Leannan
Summary: There's a wedding in Alexandria. The feeling of something old, something new gives Our Samurai and Leader some nostalgia and insight. One-shot


**The Little Ordinary Things**

 _By Leannan_

 _The Very Thought of you_

 _An I forget to do_

 _The little Ordinary Things_

 _That everyone ought to do_

 **-Nat King Cole,** ** _The Very Thought of you_**

The Monroe house was busier than she had ever seen it. well, not since the welcome party Deanna held for them over a year ago.

The smell of cooked food surrounded the kitchen, as Michonne and Carol cut the vegetables for the rabbit stew. In the huge house, food rested on the table for everyone to eat following the reception tonight.

Michonne watched as women gathered in the house, lighting candles and moving furniture for what was to come.

Rosita and Spencer were married this morning. Under the gazebo Reg had built, in front of the residents of Alexandria. It was a perfect wedding, it was an event Michonne never thought she'd see again.

It was an event Michonne was truthfully indifferent to, but since Spencer's mother held a special place in her heart, Michonne put in the effort to make sure the wedding was a perfect one. She helped Rosita make a dress with Maggie and Carol, gathered flowers and even talked Rick into walking her down the aisle.

She even put together a special surprise, by Tobin playing guitar and singing a few love songs right after the ceremony.

So now, she set up the Monroe house for a reception. The safe zone needed an event such as a wedding. Everyone needed to know there was still culture, and society. Nothing but positive things were coming their way, since integrating with Hilltop, and the Kingdom trading food and other supplies. There was hope for a future.

Michonne was happy, for what was to come for this place, but still much to her dismay. She wondered what else could make her truly happy? Michonne kept the promise of making this place work, but the promise to find what _she_ wanted remained unfilled.

Her eyes wandered to the living room, as she watched Maggie and Sasha whispering to each other in hush tones and smiles on their faces.

It was great seeing Maggie since she and Glenn with their son moved to Hilltop. Sasha and Maggie picked up where they left off, cackling with all they had as they gossiped about the leading men in their lives.

Michonne could only slightly shake her head and smile. It was a conversation she couldn't relate to and as she felt a nudge next to her. The annoyed look on Carol's face. She wasn't the only one on the outside.

Carol intentionally cleared her throat, Maggie and Sasha redirected their attention.

"I don't mean to interrupt." Carol began, as she wiped the contents of stew on her apron.

"But while you two gossip like two old maids, I think it would be useful if Michonne and I get a little help here."

Maggie and Sasha shared a look. "Sorry Carol." They said in unison before quieting down their conversation and going upstairs.

"Well that worked out perfectly." Carol mumbled.

"It's fine. We're almost done." Michonne stirred the stew as Carol folded her arms.

"Is it me, or is that things have never changed around here? The younger women are hopping around, mating like bunnies while the older women are pushed aside-"

"Hey!" Michonne gave Carol an incredulous look. "I'm not that old!"

"You know what I mean." Carol pouted and grabbed a piece of a carrot and nibbled. "It's either that, or the men are too wimpy to make a move."

Michonne huffed at the statement, and hoped that Carol was not trying to bring Rick into the subject.

Meanwhile, outside the Monroe house. Rick and Carl walked along the safe zone to do perimeter checks.

It was an excuse to get away from the task of setting up chairs and lights for the reception in the backyard.

The day was too slow, and too humid for perimeter checks, walkers were too slow at this time of day to move and attack. Rick smiled to himself; it was a perfect hot day for a wedding. But not for the attire Michonne chosen for them,she found dress shirts and pants that fit them perfectly. He pulled out a cloth and held it against his neck to stop the trail of sweat.

Much to Rick's concern for how much an effort was put into the event. He was happy for Spencer and Rosita. He had grown to like Spencer who proved himself in more ways than one that he was apart of his family. Even though he bickered about walking Rosita down the aisle. He was honored she chose him to do so. Secretly he didn't mind it, he had gotten to know Rosita personally. He had gotten to know a lot of his family, and grew a different bond since Alexandria had become stronger. It was a great feeling to see Deanna's vision became reality, and he could still hold a safe, peaceful society.

He thought this even more now, as Tara held hands with Denise and walked down the curb and waved. He also gave a quick glance to Eugene and Olivia failed attempts at flirting on the porch.

It was coupling season obviously, and the Wedding didn't just put the idea of civilization and culture in the air. It brought love along with it.

It was an unexpected longing Rick felt in his chest. He hadn't thought about romance in so long. But now, as he walked with Carl. Suddenly Carl stopped in his tracks before he gave a goofy smile and waved a few houses down. He noticed Enid,who had recently moved to Hilltop with Glenn and Maggie.

Love. Romance. It was definitely in the air.

"Do you miss her?" Rick asked after some moments of silence as Carl and Rick walked the same pace. Carl only shrugged shyly.

"It's ok to miss her, I know you two like each other." Carl could only blush.

"N-no I don't."

Rick and Carl stopped by the gate facing each other. Rick inwardly admitted that he felt blessed to have a moment where he could talk to his son about women. he thought that would never come, in fact he never thought about it all.

"Carl." Rick cleared his throat before continuing. "It's ok to like her, you should. You both have a bond that others can't relate to. And that's always a good thing. Especially now."

Carl's expression was unguarded, "There's no point in telling her, I'm sure there's plenty of guys at Hilltop who she already likes." Carl shrugged, dismissing the subject, but Rick continued.

"Carl. They're not you. Whatever you have with Enid, no one could replace that. You should tell her how you feel. I know she's staying here for a couple a days-"

"What should I say?"

"I say, you should show her."

"Show her?"

"Yeah, court her a little bit. At the reception tonight, when a slow song comes on, ask her to dance."

"So just dance with her?"

Rick sighed, of course Carl wouldn't know about courting and romance, the actions of dancing with the woman you love. Holding her hand as you took her for a walk.

Rick wished Carl witnessed that in his lifetime like he did.

Rick could remember how his parents believed they put him in bed successfully. But he'd sneak downstairs, to see them dancing in each other's arms to slow soulful music. They'd sway and be perfect together and he'd remember his mother would rest her head against his father's chest and his father would gracefully dip and spin her and they'd laugh and fall in love again almost every night.

Because of that, Rick was a romantic at heart. But that had disappeared. It had disappeared way before the turn, when adult obligations and expectations came into play, his childlike ideas of love vanished.

His father would always give him the advice, of when he knew he found the right woman, when she fit perfectly in his arms.

He gave Carl the same advice as they leaned against the gate. Carl laughed, and it surprised Rick.

"Dad, Enid wouldn't dance. She's too cool."

"Trust me, no woman would turn down the offer of a dance, or if you walked her home holding her hand. Carl. You may know a lot of things, but dating and courting is not one of them."

"Yeah, like you know something" Carl whispered with a clearly sarcastic tone. Rick turned to his son, who was growing with height and mouth.

" _Excuse_ me" Rick said, trying to hide the slight amusement in his voice.

"Dad, you don't date. So how would you know?"

"I've dated before."

"Mom doesn't count." Rick could only laugh at Carl. The teenager was at that stage of whatever Dad said, he would do the opposite.

"Look, I'm going to see how Glenn is doing. I'll see you at the party." Carl walked quickly towards Glenn and Rick knew what meant. He was going to get advice from Glenn. Glenn? Out of all people? Glenn didn't capture a girl until the end of the world, and that was due to Rick's advice.

Rick _knew_ romance.

Rick _loved_ romance.

Rick missed romance.

So with admitted disappointment he walked into the house that Michonne was in and leaned against the door. He watched as Michonne busily set up the table and marveled the way her dreads were pulled half up. her beautiful long summer dress looked appealing against her skin. Orange was his favorite color on her, and he made a mental note to tell her one day. Rick watched Michonne a lot, especially when she wasn't looking.

"Hi Rick!" He turned his attention to the stairs where Maggie and Sasha stood watching him with knowing smirks and dazzling eyes.

"H-hey." His throat tightened, embarrassed by the sudden attention that the two women threw at him.

Michonne turned around and smiled brightly and Rick decided to gather the courage and walk over to her, ignoring the soft giggles by the staircase.

"Hey you." He whispered playfully and Michonne smile again before signalling for him to help with the table.

"It was a nice wedding." He complimented, and Michonne could only agree.

"It was- hopefully we have more in the future."

Rick gave an understanding nod, and soon they grew in comfortable moments of silence as he continued to help her with the table.

"Alright Michonne! The speakers are good as new and the music is ready to be played." Heath voice filled the house.

Rick turned his attention to Heath as he sauntered over to Michonne. Heath gave a short nod to Rick before turning his attention back to her. Hands in his pockets and leaning on his toes, Heath looked as cool as a cucumber.

"Thanks Heath." Michonne was clueless to Heath's stares.

"Now since I spent hours fixing that thing. I am owed a dance right?"

Michonne chuckled "We'll see."

"I'll hold you to it, Michonne." Heath playfully warned.

Rick watched between the two, Michonne looked down and smiled brightly once again.

"Fine. See you in a couple of hours."

Heath was confident now,before waving to Rick.

"See you later Rick." Heath bid, before he walked outside.

When all was quiet, Rick was the first to speak.

"I think he likes you." Rick watched her reaction closely, but Michonne was carefully blank.

"Yeah well, at least someone does."

They grew silent again. Michonne busied herself, neatly sticking toothpicks in the cucumber sandwiches.

"Seems like there are a lot of pairs these days."

Michonne asked, "Who else?

"Enid and Carl."

Michonne raised an eyebrow to indicate that was obvious.

"I think he should tell her, tried to give him pointers about courting a girl. But he wasn't having it." Rick shamefully admitted.

Michonne snickered.

"Yeah right like you know about courting someone." Michonne gazed at Rick. Rick stared at her back, secretly accepting the challenge.

The reception was a relaxing success. Everyone danced, drank and laughed.

Michonne sat on the swing attached to the tree in the backyard of the Monroe house. She held the glass of white wine in her hands a sipped leisurely.

She thought this was what she wanted, and to see so many others happy. It awakened feelings she thought were long gone.

"Hey, Michonne!" Michonne looked up to see Rosita, in the handmade knee length off the shoulder wedding dress. Her hair pinned and in braids, she was beautiful, and happy.

"Hey, something wrong?"

"No, miss worry wart." Rosita teased as she stepped closer to the co leader of Alexandria.

"I was looking for you. I'm about to throw the bouquet. I think you should join us."

"Oh n-no thanks." Michonne suddenly felt shy and Rosita laughed.

"Oh come on, you're one of the girls." Rosita grabbed Michonne's wrist before she could argue and pulled her over to the side of the house where everyone gathered.

"By the way." Rosita started. "I really appreciate you doing this, it was really great. Everything I could ever want."

"Of course."

"How'd you get so good at it? Planning weddings?" Rosita asked with genuine curiosity.

"My mom, she was a wedding planner for a while when I was a kid. Dad was a lawyer." Michonne explained, talking about them now, seemed surreal. As if she told someone else's story.

"Makes since. Y'know. You're organized."

Michonne remembered at a time, before the world turned. She loved weddings. Weddings made her happy. The rare magic it once was,and the fun she'd had when she's help her mother. She remembered when she was just a teenager she couldn't wait to catch the bouquet. That excitement and superstition was long forgotten.

Sasha, Carol, Olivia and a dozen other women joined in a bunch and all smiled when Michonne joined them. She was in a daze, not paying attention to much of her surroundings. Michonne could only reminisce. The childlike wonderment and enjoyment she had for what weddings were once upon a time. It was magical, and the feelings romance brought along with it, the lightness and presence of being truly alive. _Love_. It was what made them human beings, what separated them from walkers and the killers outside those walls. It was what she missed.

Gasps and cheers, and a few surprised "Really?" interrupted her inner thoughts. Michonne then looked in her hand to see the handmade bouquet of wildflowers, and Rosita in front of her, a bright smile on her face. So Michonne's heart swelled, and realized she could have just that, a bouquet and handmade white dress. She could have it all if she wanted.

With no restrictions she went inside and listened and watched as others danced to slow love music. She even paid attention to Morgan taking Carol's hand and politely taking her to the dance floor in the living room. Heath asked her once again, but she politely declined and promised a dance for the next song.

With the bouquet in her hand, she watched everyone with an amused spark in her eyes, and she leaned against the wall. It was what she wanted. **Love**. She'd find it again.

Soon her eyes met a pair of familiar blue eyes as he walked through the crowd to get to her. Rick smiled, because once again Michonne didn't know he watched her. He saw when she first entered the house and she declined Heath's the night, Rick watched as others danced, and he realized just how much he missed it.

With the childlike courage and love for romance he once felt, Rick approached Michonne.

"Hi."

"Hi."

Bringing lightness to the situation, he nudged the flower in her hand. His fingertips lightly feathered a few petals and Michonne felt a slight chill down her spine.

"I see you caught it."

"Yeah. Looks like they cursed me." Michonne joked, and they shared a smile before Michonne asked,

"Where's Carl?" She felt unguarded by Rick continuous stares along her face.

"Walking Enid home." He stated, before he continued to look at everyone dancing.

"Oh...that's good I guess."

The music changed and he laughed to himself. Because it was the very song his parents would play, it was their song. _The Very thought of you_ By Nat King Cole. It was a funny coincidence.

Rick had humor in his eyes as he looked at her, with a mixture of mischief. Something she had noticed a lot more lately. He would stare at Michonne like she was his own kept secret that he could only know.

Rick ghost a smile on his lips, as he tilted his head and pointed towards the front door.

"What?" Michonne had a playful tone as he extended his hand.

Rick murmured, "I got a secret to tell you. You wanna get outta here?"

Michonne laughed and eyebrows raised, "Is that so?"

"Yeah."

Rick was charming.

So charming, Michonne welcomed his hand as he walked with her out the front door to the porch.

Who the hell was this man standing in front of her?

"Your dance card free?" His question interrupted her thoughts, his playful expression and wide smile. Blue eyes sparked with amusement.

He pulled her gently in front of him. Rick's other hand softly placed to her hip, delicately so not to invade her personal space. A gentleman he was, and the hand holding hers moved them both to the perfect dance posture.

Soon they were moving smoothly to the classic song as it played inside the house. Michonne was still dumbfounded, and was reluctant to admit that her heart was pounding against her chest. Michonne looked up to meet Rick's eyes, and he was staring right back at her.

She smiled when Rick pulled her slightly closer to him as he continued to move with grace along the porch.

Michonne didn't know Rick Grimes could dance.

Rick could lead, and when he twirled her, dipped and pulled her back in his arms. The look of shock amusement covered her features.

He noticed Michonne's surprise and laughed.

Rick continued the dance and it grew quiet around them, nothing but the music had existed. Butterflies fluttered in her stomach when he pulled her much closer. So close their bellies touched.

It was just Rick, but suddenly he was making her nervous. His fingertips touched along her lower back as he continued to sway with her. His calloused hand that held hers, was no longer extended. Instead he moved her hand and place it along his chest, right above his heart.

"So you do know romance." Michonne whispered holding him closer around his neck and Rick smiled.

"Told you." He softly said.

Michonne and Rick relaxed again, and she felt him gasp when she rested her head along his chest.

They grew quiet and Rick was delighted in the feel of Michonne in his arms. His heart swelled, and enjoyed how perfect she fit against him. How perfect she was in his arms.

The dance was no longer a dance, for it became intimate as the drew closer and held one another under the sun set.

They could stay like this, forever if they could.

Unknowingly, a pair of eyes watched from a few houses down.

"Looks like he does know something." Carl said softly. Enid stood next to him, enticed by the couple dancing. Enid turned to him confused, "What?"

"Nothing." They were quiet again, used to the awkward silence that lay between them.

Enid soon dismissed the couple in front of them."Whatever." She turned to Carl then, "Walk me home?"

Enid was ahead of him however, as Carl continued to stare in pride at his dad.

Soon he started walking after her. But the walk home was different this time. Carl grabbed her hand and walked along the sidewalk. Every now and then he'd look back. Just to make sure Michonne and his father were still in each other's arms.

 **End**

 **-Thanks for reading. Tell me your thoughts! I needed some fluff for a second. Also, For those who read Epoch. A new chapter should be out this weekend.**


End file.
